Kitchen or barbecue tongs are used in preparing food on grills or barbecues. Some foods, such as sausages and hot dogs, can be difficult to manipulate when rotating on and removing from the grill, due to their cylindrical shape. Further, while stabbing the sausages with a fork or sharp implement can overcome any slippage while manipulating, this can cause them to lose liquid, negatively affecting flavor and/or texture of the sausages.
Additionally, sausages and hot dogs are often served in buns or rolls, necessitating a user to hold open or spread portions of the buns while simultaneously manipulating the cooked and hot sausage. Further, the bun itself may be hot from toasting on the grill, so the user may need to use a second utensil to hold and/or open the bun in order to assemble the sausage and bun for dinner guests.
Therefore there is a desire for barbecue tongs capable of both manipulating sausages on a hot grill or pans or other cooking surfaces, generally without causing loss of liquids in the sausages, and for joining the sausage with its bun.